Catalyst
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Logan's best friend comes to town with plans for Logan and Max. Match making plans.
1. The Beginning

It was a rainy Wednesday night and Logan was waiting to hear from Max. The rain that poured was murky and dirty. Max was doing some recon for him, and in exchange, Logan was making dinner.  
  
Leaning on his cane, Logan limped around his kitchen. Quiet night in with his best friend. And his crush. The minute Logan had laid eyes on Max, he was hooked. Gorgeous, smart, funny, sarcastic, stubborn and his best friend. At least, his best friend in Seattle. He still had all those old college mates jetting around America.  
  
His doorbell rang, just as Logan was stirring the pasta sauce. Surprised to who it could be, as Max's key was her trusty lock pick, Logan hobbled to the front door.  
  
"Logan! Buddy!" Ryan Hill strolled into Logan's penthouse.  
  
"Ryan," Logan grinned. "What are you doing in Seattle?"  
  
Ryan dumped his bag in the corner. "Well, I heard on the grapevine that you'd been in an accident which involved a wheelchair - which I see is untrue. Anyway, I got two weeks off, so I'm on holiday."  
  
Logan stifled a snigger. "What did Ingrid and the girls say when you chose Seattle as the vacation spot?"  
  
Ryan laughed out loud. "Logan, I wouldn't holiday here for all the real coffee in the world. Well, maybe that. Anyway, when I heard about all the trouble you've been in, I told Ingrid I was spending three days in Seattle to check up on you and would meet up with her in London then."  
  
Logan nodded. "Can't say I blame you not wanting to bring your family here," he shrugged. "Come in and have a drink."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Max stood around at Crash, watching Sketch and some guy engage in a drinking contest. Original Cindy was chatting up some girl, whom Max knew was straight, and Kendra had disappeared with Mr. Multiples when he called her.  
  
Deciding that dinner of Logan's was much, much higher on her scale of 'Fun Things to Do', Max grabbed her satchel and moved to the exit of Crash. Her baby was parked around the back, so Max made a quick exit, speeding over to Logan's in no time. A nice warm dinner, maybe an old pre-Pulse movie and a couple of games of chess. A much nicer way to spend Wednesday night than watching OC being rejected by someone who straight.  
  
Logan had very kindly gotten her a Foggle Towers parking permit, after some complete moron had stolen her baby and Max had caused him so much bodily damage, that he wouldn't be moving around for a good long time.  
  
Getting in the lift, she traveled up to the penthouse in time for dinner.  
  
  



	2. Wednesday Night

Authoress's Note: I forgot to put this in before - I've only seen three eps of DA, but this is when   
Logan gets feeling back in his legs and can walk. This is my first DA fic, so I'm still working on writing the characters  
right. So bare wih me. I am a Max/Logan shipper, if there's ever any confusion.  
  
  
Dedication: To my sister Amellia, because I owe you a birthday fic and your birthday wasin March.  
And to the girls 'Behind the Library' - you know why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan laughed as Ryan told him about when he and Ingrid met when Max 'broke' in. She stood in the shadows, listening to their conversation.  
  
"…Anyway, Ingrid slinks up to me, wearing this corset top and miniskirt. I'm like 'Huh?' and she's like, 'I'm the hooker you booked!'" Ryan laughed. Logan began laughing as well.  
  
*I have a feeling that story isn't one I should know about, * Max thought, deciding to make her presence known. "Knock, knock."  
  
Ryan looked up from his wine, to see a model standing in front of him. Logan looked up, still chuckling, to see his best friend. "Hey Max. How was recon?"  
  
Max winced. "Forgot, sorry. Normal cut our pay packets down the middle, so I went to commiserate with the Jam Pony dudes."  
  
Logan turned to Ryan. "This is my best friend, Max. Max, this is Ryan Hill; I went to high school and Yale with him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Max…" Ryan paused.  
  
"Max Guevera," Max smiled. "Pleased to meet you. Logan, can I get something to eat? I had to split my lunch with Sketchy." Max pouted a little bit, a look Logan had never been able to resist.  
  
"Yeah, there's food in the fridge and pasta I'll heat up in a while," Logan replied.  
  
"Any chocolate fudge?" Max called, charging into the kitchen.  
  
"I was saving in," Logan replied. Ryan watched the exchange in amusement. It was obvious to anyone that Logan was completely smitten with 'Max Guevera'. And it was funny.  
  
Ryan turned to Logan. "Jeez, where did you pick her up from? Remind me to go there."  
  
Logan, very amused because he knew that Max would be able hear the entire exchange with her advanced hearing, replied, "Remember your wife Ingrid, ex hooker?"  
  
Ryan grinned impishly. "Vaguely. Those memories are fading fast."  
  
Max then returned, with a plate of food - a blueberry muffin, a couple of slices of cold pizza, some cookies, a glass of wine and the offending box of chocolate fudge.  
  
"Mmm. Remind me that sharing with Sketchy never, ever means I get any lunch," Max said, biting into the muffin.  
  
Ryan sat opposite this girl. Max was slim, and she was stuffing in this food.   
  
Logan shook his head, enjoying just looking at her. "Okay," he said.   
  
Ryan took a mouthful of wine and then looked up. "Oh! I almost forgot. Ingrid would have killed me if I had forgotten. Two things. Good thing first. Ingrid and I want to see you out at our place in the summer. We're having a Senior Class of 2007 Reunion in June. We'd like to see you there."  
  
Max grinned at Logan. "So, you'll have to leave the Tower of Terror once. To see people you haven't seen in, oh, about eleven years. High school. Sounds scary."  
  
Ryan gave her an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you enjoyed high school?"  
  
Max looked up from her food. "No, it's just that… I'm still friends with all my old high school buddies."  
  
Ryan nodded. "You're pretty young - you couldn't have been out of high school long." Logan heard the unspoken question in Ryan's statement and was interested. He, himself, didn't know Max's exact age - he knew she was around the 20-23 mark.  
  
"I'm 19," Max replied. Logan noted the unspoken challenge Max sent Ryan.  
  
Ryan paused and then chuckled. "Those friendships will soon die. Trust me."  
  
Max grinned. "I believe you. Now, do you know any embarrassing stories about Logan?"  
  
Logan looked at Ryan in horror, as Ryan smiled impishly.  
  
"Of course. Now, there's the one about the stripper, the poodle and the Mardi Gras," Ryan began and Logan knew he was in for a long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexandra Bruderlin. Copyright 'Catalyst' Chapter One and Two, October 2001. 


	3. Chat At Jam Pony

  
AN: Sorry to those people who want to hear the Mardi Gras story - hints are dropped, but I might not actually write it down. And if I do, it'll be at the very end.  
  
  
  
  
Max arrived at Jam Pony quite early the next morning, in a reasonable mood.  
After spending most - okay, all - of last night at Logan's, listening to Ryan tell embarrassing stories about Logan. Logan had retorted with humiliating stories about Ryan and added in a couple of recon jobs about Max, that she'd wanted to forget. Not her most graceful hour.  
  
Stuffing her satchel in her locker, Max went and made herself a cup of coffee and settled in front of the television.  
  
Normal was over there in a flash. "Bip, bip, bip! The packages won't deliver themselves! Do this in you own time people!"  
  
Max held up her watch. "See, Normal, it's still 'my time' for another 7 minutes and 19 seconds."  
Normal looked confused, then shocked and then…pleased. "Okay."  
  
Max turned around to look at her boss. "Is the world going psycho, or is it just me?"  
  
"You," replied Original Cindy, sitting down next to her. "Am I actually on time?"  
  
Normal grinned nastily. "5 minutes and 29 seconds."  
  
Original Cindy looked at Max. "Call someone, I'm *early * to * work*."  
  
Max nodded. Her mind was obviously elsewhere, and Cindy was interested what could be more interesting that * herself* being *early * to work.  
  
"Can you imagine Logan in a pink sparkly bikini set?" Max sipped her coffee.  
  
Cindy made a face. "Roller Boy in a bikini? Not something I ever want to imagine."  
  
Max looked at Cindy. "He's out of his wheelchair now," Max replied. "And his friend from college is visiting and I went round there and heard some stories about Logan when he was younger."  
  
"And mobile."  
  
Max whacked Cindy across the arm. "Look, are we meeting up at Crash tonight?"  
  
Cindy nodded.  
  
"Okay. Kendra, Ryan and Logan are coming."  
  
"Stop," Cindy held up a hand. "Rewind, girl. Who is Ryan?"  
  
"Logan's college friend," Max replied.  
  
"Bip, bip, bip!" Normal shouted. "This is my time now! Package to Foggle Towers!"  
  
"I'll take it!" Max called, Cindy smirking. "What?"  
  
"Off to see the rich boyfriend?" Cindy grinned.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Max retorted, grabbing her bike and leaving.  
  
"But he will be," Cindy grinned at Max's retreating form. "I give it till the end of the week."  



	4. The Idea

Notes: I apologise for this taking so damn long – this was originally my 'Project 21' piece, but I'm pretty sure it's too long. The I found that working with J/Z shipper pieces had less pressure. So, here's the late…est chapter, I hope you enjoy ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Jam Pony rounds had been harsh that day – half of the bikes were out of action – damaged and buggered, so Normal told everyone that the bikes were out of action until the end of the week. So, Max's feet were killing her – and she was genetically enhanced. She almost pitied those normal Jam Pony Messengers. Almost.  
  
Parking her bike behind Crash, she looked around for Logan, Ryan and Kendra. Ryan stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hey Max. Logan sent a message. He'd come along later, something about an information net. He's bringing Bling as well. And your flat mate already went in," Ryan replied.  
  
Max nodded and followed him into the club. Packed with people, Max could see her friends were in various stages of complaining.  
  
"...I think it was fair that Normal made all the bikes OOA," Sketcher replied self-righteously.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "That's because your bike was broken," she retorted. "Anyway, this is Ryan, Logan's friend."  
  
Just as Max sat down, her beeper went off. "Ah, Logan summons me," Max stood up. "Be right back."  
  
Ryan watched Max down and sat in her seat. "Okay, correct me if I'm out of line, but is it really obvious that Max and Logan…"  
  
"Have a serious crush on each other?" Kendra appeared. "Yes."  
  
"Crush?" Cindy looked at Kendra in amazement. "It passed that ages ago. But they're both too damn stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Ahh," Ryan sipped his beer. "So, it's not just me."  
  
"No," Kendra replied.  
  
"Well, I have an idea. You see, Valerie was the last date Logan ever went on," Ryan said. "And, he divorced her five years ago."  
  
"That's sad," Kendra agreed. "So?"  
  
"Well, we hook them up," Ryan finished his beer.  
  
"How?" Cindy retorted, watching Sketcher attempt to balance a * full* bottle of beer on his nose.  
  
"Um, we could," Ryan frowned. "Is Max as stubborn as Logan?"  
  
They all nodded. "That other friend of Logan's – Bling? Do you think he'd help?" Ryan grinned.  
  
"Why?" Cindy asked. "Probably. Have you got a plan?"  
  
"Well, it's actually kinda simple… we can perform it tonight, if we want," Ryan replied. "We need to get a hold of Bling and then, just a couple of minor details and…" Ryan grinned.  
  
"I'm all ears," Cindy grinned. 


	5. ...And the Entertainment Begins

Notes: I apologise for this taking so damn long – this was originally my 'Project 21' piece, but I'm pretty sure it's too long. The I found that working with J/Z shipper pieces had less pressure. So, here's the late…est chapter, I hope you enjoy ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Jam Pony rounds had been harsh that day – half of the bikes were out of action – damaged and buggered, so Normal told everyone that the bikes were out of action until the end of the week. So, Max's feet were killing her – and she was genetically enhanced. She almost pitied those normal Jam Pony Messengers. Almost.  
  
Parking her bike behind Crash, she looked around for Logan, Ryan and Kendra. Ryan stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hey Max. Logan sent a message. He'd come along later, something about an information net. He's bringing Bling as well. And your flat mate already went in," Ryan replied.  
  
Max nodded and followed him into the club. Packed with people, Max could see her friends were in various stages of complaining.  
  
"...I think it was fair that Normal made all the bikes OOA," Sketcher replied self-righteously.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "That's because your bike was broken," she retorted. "Anyway, this is Ryan, Logan's friend."  
  
Just as Max sat down, her beeper went off. "Ah, Logan summons me," Max stood up. "Be right back."  
  
Ryan watched Max down and sat in her seat. "Okay, correct me if I'm out of line, but is it really obvious that Max and Logan…"  
  
"Have a serious crush on each other?" Kendra appeared. "Yes."  
  
"Crush?" Cindy looked at Kendra in amazement. "It passed that ages ago. But they're both too damn stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Ahh," Ryan sipped his beer. "So, it's not just me."  
  
"No," Kendra replied.  
  
"Well, I have an idea. You see, Valerie was the last date Logan ever went on," Ryan said. "And, he divorced her five years ago."  
  
"That's sad," Kendra agreed. "So?"  
  
"Well, we hook them up," Ryan finished his beer.  
  
"How?" Cindy retorted, watching Sketcher attempt to balance a * full* bottle of beer on his nose.  
  
"Um, we could," Ryan frowned. "Is Max as stubborn as Logan?"  
  
They all nodded. "That other friend of Logan's – Bling? Do you think he'd help?" Ryan grinned.  
  
"Why?" Cindy asked. "Probably. Have you got a plan?"  
  
"Well, it's actually kinda simple… we can perform it tonight, if we want," Ryan replied. "We need to get a hold of Bling and then, just a couple of minor details and…" Ryan grinned.  
  
"I'm all ears," Cindy grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This'll never work," Bling said, as Cindy and Kendra turned up at Logan's apartment. "So, how's this gonna work?"  
  
"Well," Cindy began. "You're gonna ring Logan's mobile phone and tell him to get up here, and insist Max come with him. Sketch is on the second floor, ready to pull the emergency brake. Ryan's hacking into the elevator's emergency phone line so that security can't be notified. Then, they talk about their feelings for each other or we don't let them out."  
  
"This is crazy," Bling retorted. "You could get in serious trouble."  
  
Cindy grinned. "Could – but won't."  
  
"This is still absolutely crazy," Bling warned.  
  
"Just ring Logan," Kendra agreed.  
  
Bling sighed and dialed Logan's cell number. "Hi, Logan. It's Bling. Yeah. Some information just scanned on your computer – I think it involves Max."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan was concerned when Bling rang him about the Informant Net – why the hell would Max be involved? Had Manticore revealed all it's prototypes?  
  
"Bling," he said to Max, sighing. "Something from the Informant Net just registered on my computer and he thinks it involves you."  
  
"Manticore," Max groaned, just as a normal teenager would talk about 'homework' or a 'history test.'  
  
"That's my guess," Logan agreed and they headed back to Foggle Towers. Ryan, Original Cindy and Kendra were all watching from the security cameras.  
  
Max punched the button of the elevator and follwed Logan inside. "I didn't think Eyes Only had any projects at the moment?"  
  
"Well, the Informant obviously found something," Logan shrugged. He pushed 'Penthouse #1' on the button pad (cause we all know there are lots of penthouses in Foggle Towers lol) and turned to Max.  
  
"So, are you coming with me to Ryan and Ingrid's party later on in the year?" Logan asked, as the doors slammed shut.  
  
Max grinned at him. "As your date? Sure."  
  
"You and Ingrid will get along famously," Logan sighed.  
  
They whirred past the second floor and suddenly the elevator slammed to a stop, knocking Logan over. Max lost her footing and landed hard on top of him.  
  
"Let the entertainment begin," Ryan grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
Copyright Alexandra Bruderlin 'Catalyst' Chapters Three and Four  
  
  
  
Considering how long and hard I worked on this chapter to get it right, I'd really like some reviews. Actually, I'd really like a motorcycle and a million dollars, but lots of reviews will make up for that ( 


	6. Make up and Make Out

AN: Yes, I know how long this took. I could give you some excuses (excuse me, sir, but my budgie ate the disk) but I won't (cause Catalyst isn't even on a disk and I don't own a budgie). I'm on a roll today for some reason – I'll probably update ALL my fic cause…I feel like it (there is hope LASP!) Anyway, I slaved over this for two whole months…read, read my little pretties!  
  
  
  
"Whoa," Max said, gazing at Logan who was sprawled underneath her. "What happened?"  
  
"The elevator stopped," Logan replied, quite enjoying his position.  
  
"Your powers of observation are amazing," Max said wryly, standing up. "Let me call security." She turned around and grabbed the emergency phone.  
  
"Hello? Hello? What?" Max slammed down the phone. "Bloody computer recording telling us that we'll be in here awhile."  
  
"How long is awhile?" Logan said, now standing.  
  
"The computer just said 'awhile'," Max snapped.  
  
"Breathe, Max," Logan retorted. "Sit down, we're going to be here…" Max glared at him. "For a long time."  
  
*~*~*Twenty Minutes Later*~*~*~*  
  
"Max, please stop pacing," Logan groaned. "Just sit down."  
  
Max growled and slid onto the elevator floor. "This is taking ages."  
  
"Max, we've been here a little over twenty minutes. You know patience is a virtue," Logan teased.  
  
"The man who made up that cliche probably only had one decent trait – he was patient. I'm Manticore! I don't do patient!"  
  
"Max…"  
  
"AND I hate small, closed in spaces!" she snapped, leaping to her feet again.  
  
"SIT."  
  
"NO."  
  
"NOW."  
  
"Don't kid yourself Logan – I will kick your ass if you annoy me enough," she snapped.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes.  
  
"All they're doing is arguing," Original Cindy said. "Maybe this isn't such a brilliant idea."  
  
"Put me down for one large 'I told you so,'" Bling smirked. "They're both too stubborn."  
  
"Hmm," Ryan tapped the keyboard, as they watched Max and Logan argue about ringing the emergency phone again. "Wait a second…Logan hates to be embarrassed – he likes people to think he's a huge macho man who has no emotions…"  
  
"So?" Original Cindy shrugged. "That ain't gonna do much for them down there."  
  
"Well, I can use the camera as a speaker phone – share Logan's feelings with both of them…" Ryan grinned evilly.  
  
"He'll never speak to you again," Bling shook his head.  
  
"Well, we'll give it a go," Ryan said stubbornly.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Max and Logan looked up. "Ryan! What the hell are you doing?" Logan yelled.  
  
"Well, a group of your friends and I hacked into the security and are leaving you in the elevator until you talk about your feelings for each other."  
  
"Let me out now, and the ass-kicking I give you won't be too painful," Max growled.  
  
"Now, now Max," Ryan teased over the microphone. "Wasn't it you I saw …perving on Logan's ass?"  
  
Logan began to laugh at the thought of Max doing anything remotely resembling 'perving' and then he realised what Max had actually been perving at…  
  
Max, who never told him how she was feeling, was bright red. And looking at the elevator floor.  
  
"You were…?" Logan asked.  
  
"And you, Logan, wasn't it you who was telling me what excellent legs Max has?" Ryan continued cheerfully. "Anyway, cheerio! Need a bathroom break."  
  
Max and Logan stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, looking away.  
  
//Oh my god. How can I even talk to him now he knows I've been checking him out? //  
  
//She's gonna think I'm a typical male, doesn't think about anything else except…//  
  
"Not working, Ryan," Original Cindy said. "You've embarrassed them into not saying anything."  
  
"Hmm…okay, if I'm doing such a terrible job – you take over. Tell 'em things that'll make them kiss and make up.  
  
"Literally."  
  
"You don't think Original Cindy can make her boo hook up Logan?" Original Cindy physically pushed Ryan out of his chair. "Hey boo."  
  
"Original Cindy? You're in on this?" Max yelled.  
  
"That's right, sugar," OC grinned. "Thought you and your boo might need a bit of a helping hand."  
  
"With what?" Logan asked.  
  
"Listen, Roller Boy, my boo is sweet on you," OC watched Max's eyes widen in mortification. "It's Logan this, Logan that. Minute you ring that beeper of her, its always 'gotta go, Logan needs me'. Haven't you got eyes, Money Bags?"  
  
Max had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. Logan turned to stare at her.  
  
"Is this true, Max?"  
  
"And Max!" Bling's voice came over the microphone. "Logan never talks about anything except you! Everything I suggest, it's 'I can't, Max and I are having dinner,' 'Max and I need to go and do something'," Bling watched the screen.  
  
"You've made your point," Max said in a deadly quiet voice. "Now let us out."  
  
For some reason, Ryan leant over and hit a button. The elevator whirred to life.  
  
"No," Logan said, reaching over and pulling the emergency break. "You aren't running away from this, Max. Talk to me for once."  
  
"What do you want me to say, Logan" Max hissed.  
  
"Do you…how do you feel about me, Max?" Logan asked, reaching out for her.  
  
Max looked at him. "You are my – one of my – best friend. And…" she shrugged. "And that's all."  
  
"Do you see us as anything else?" Logan took a step closer. "The day you broke into my apartment, I knew there was something about you. There was something between us."  
  
"Is there?" Max sounded like a child who needed reassurance.  
  
"Maybe. Max, do you want us to be more than friends?" Logan looked at her, hope in his eyes.  
  
Max took a step closer to him, anger, sadness and fear gone. "Depends – do you?" And she kissed him.  
  
"YES!" came a shout from the microphone.  
  
Logan almost laughed…then he realised this was Max. And she was kissing him. And it felt great.  
  
"Wow," Logan said, as she pulled away. "Wow. Next time, warn me before you do that."  
  
Ryan laughed at the screen and took the emergency brake off via the computer.  
  
As the doors opened at the penthouse, Max smirked at him.  
  
"But if I warn you, doesn't that take the fun out of it?" she walked to his front door, and with a flick of her wrist, the door was open and she walked in.  
  
Logan gawked after her, then followed her.  
  
"Better than one of those pre pulse soapies," Original Cindy beamed. "Now, lets go talk to my boo and her sugah."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan asked. "They could be…"  
  
"Nah…boo'll wanna kick our asses first," OC said. "C'mon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How bad was it? Ugh, I swear, I'll finish this and write the sequel, then I'm sticking to X5s. Okay, this isn't the end! No way, there's still a bit more and I'm going to edit this chapter and fix it up a bit. But, I worked on this for ages and I'd really, really love some – lots – of reviews. Because all your reviews are like great big hugs of support!  
  
So, there to your left, is a button telling you to review. Buttons are usually right, so press it! I will rewrite this (edit, cut, paste, add, delete) this chapter a bit in the next three weeks, and there will be a new chapter soon, so look out ( 


End file.
